The present disclosure is related to electronic systems and devices. More specifically, the present disclosure is generally directed to systems, device, and methods of modifying an optical pathway of a camera of an electronic system or device.
Many mobile devices, including some smartphones, tablets, digital cameras, or other mobile devices, in addition to other sensors, are equipped with a single front-facing camera arranged on the same side as the display or touch screen of the device. In some applications, the front-facing cameras can be utilized for user identification, generating biometric information that allows the device to be unlocked or operated in a secure fashion. In addition, biometric information may also be used to carry out functions that are specific to an identified user. For example, devices with front-facing cameras can be utilized for iris recognition. However, many biometric devices impose strict guides for operation in order to meet the needs of biometric analysis. For instance, present applications for iris recognition require captured images to have a clear, straight-on view of the iris. Hence, a subject needs to be stationary, as well as located very near and directly in front of the device camera.
In general, suitable biometric information may be readily acquired using devices fitted with a rear-facing camera, since an operator would be able to view the display and adjust the device so that the camera can properly acquire imagery of the subject. However, for those devices that do not possess a rear-facing camera, operation can be difficult or awkward, particularly for applications in which a subject or scenery other than the device operator is being viewed. Hence, many present devices are not suitable or desirable for use in biometric applications, such as iris, retinal, or facial recognition.
Devices lacking specific capabilities or features can be upgraded with the addition of new hardware. However, full integration of the new hardware often requires complex and costly modifications to design and manufacturing processes. After-market add-ons, on the other hand, offer an alternative, cost-effective way of reversibly expanding mobile device capabilities without directly changing the mobile device hardware. Add-ons act as modifiers to the available inputs or outputs, using support applications that can run under the existing device operating systems. For example, commercially available add-on products for mobile device cameras include telephoto and fish-eye lenses, which are designed to provide enhanced zoom, or wider angle imaging, respectively, beyond the capabilities of the as-designed cameras.
Given the above, there is a need for modifiers or adaptations that can enhance the capabilities of presently limited devices without directly modifying the existing hardware. In particular, there is a need for modifiers or adaptations directed to devices for use in biometric applications.